Water Mill
The Water Mill produces EU by having a Water Bucket,Water Bottle,Water Cell(of any type) placed in its lower slot; alternatively the Water Mill produces EU for every adjacent water block which allows it to generate minimal energy, gradually over time. They don't have an internal power storage. Water mills can operate constantly and their energy output can be easily transported with a Tin Cable . Recipe (GregTech) The GregTech Recipe Is Shown By NEI. (Default) Usage The Water Mill has two modes of operation: :*'Manned:' The Water Mill is filled manually by placing a Water Bucket or Water Cells or Water cans in the lower slot :*'Unmanned:' The Water Mill is submerged in water Optionally an RE Battery can be placed in the upper slot, this will charge it so that it can be removed and used elsewhere. The Water Mill will charge the battery or output power at a rate of: :* Manned: Depending on what you "fuel" the Water Mill with: :** Water Bucket: 1 EU/t and 500 EU per bucket. :** Water Cell: 2 EU/t and 1000 EU per cell. :: Both Water Buckets and Water Cells last 25 seconds in a Water Mill. Do note that the Cell is consumed along with the water it contains, while the Bucket does not get consumed. :* Unmanned: 0.010 EU/t per block of adjacent water. The maximum output of an unmanned Water Mill is 0.25EU/t (3x3x3 cube of water minus the mill in the middle, and 1 piece of cable to direct the energy = 25 water tiles). Water Towers A Water Mill on its own will produce very little EU if left unmanned, even when completely surrounded in water. So it's better to build compact clusters of them. A 'water tower' is one of many methods. The method below is for a more vertical "tower." B = any solid block | ~ = water | W = watermill | C = some type of cable Layer 1 Layer 2 Layer 3 B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B ~ ~ ~ B B B B B B ~ ~ ~ B B B B B B ~ ~ ~ B B B B B B ~ W ~ B B B B B B ~ ~ ~ B B B B B B ~ W ~ B B B B ~ ~ ~ C ~ ~ ~ B B ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ B B ~ ~ ~ C ~ ~ ~ B B ~ W C C C W ~ B B ~ ~ ~ C ~ ~ ~ B B ~ W C C C W ~ B B ~ ~ ~ C ~ ~ ~ B B ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ B B ~ ~ ~ C ~ ~ ~ B B B B ~ W ~ B B B B B B ~ ~ ~ B B B B B B ~ W ~ B B B B B B ~ ~ ~ B B B B B B ~ ~ ~ B B B B B B ~ ~ ~ B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B A water tower is a number of watermills, usually stacked, such that they all feed to the same energy storage device and are surrounded by water. For best results, arrange the tower sections so that there's at least a one block layer of water around each watermill. Below is an example of a horizontal layer of a watermill. Detailed Mechanics A Water Mill only uses water that directly surrounds it (a 3x3x3 box with the Water Mill in the center). Each block of water adds roughly 0.010 EU/t to its overall output. Using the water tower design from above will result in each Water Mill being surrounded by 25 water blocks like so: 25 * 0.010 = 0.25 EU/t from each watermill, meaning roughly 2 EU/t from each tower section (8 watermills) Some notes about the behavior of some Water Mills that were studied: * Water Mills can 'share' the same water block with seemingly no effect. * Using flowing water instead of still water had no noticeable effect. * A Water Mill suspended over water will still react to the water below it even though the watermill is not visibly touching the water. * Water Mills are not noticeably affected by rainfall. WATERMILL POWER PLANT V15 I disagree with most people on this specific topic, I have built "watermill power plants" before that contained well over 3000+ watermills and it has worked great, yes given that it does take a ridiculous amount of iron, time, and planning, but it does provide a LIMITLESS power source. At one point, I had 3-4 UU matter generators running at full blast along with my factory of probably 60 - 70 machines, and still had an unnecessary amount of power still available to be used. So yes if you are looking for a good project and an "INIFINITE POWER" source that requires "NO MAINTENANCE", then I would definitely have to suggest this as the way to go. Diagram: Each letter is a minecraft block. W = Watermill B = water C = Cable (tin inside towers) G = Glass (For the case of a single tower if built above ground) "When built in an ocean please disregard the glass blocks" (Connect each tower together and to your base power system with either glass fiber cable or a different high capacity cable) ^ | "REQUIRED" (Because of the amount of power) "Towers start 1 Block Below the top of the water and continues down for another 12 blocks." Layer 1-3-5-7-9-11 G-G-G G-B-B-B-G G-B-B-W-B-B-G G-B-W-C-W-B-G G-B-B-W-B-B-G G-B-B-B-G G-G-G Layer 2-4-6-8-10-12 G-G-G G-B-B-B-G G-B-B-B-B-B-G G-B-B-C-B-B-G G-B-B-B-B-B-G G-B-B-B-G G-G-G Video Category:Energy_Generation